


If you're not falling, you're not learning

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt from @daybreak96."Chris teaching Seb how to ski / snowboard"I kinda skimmed on the actual “skiing / snowboarding” part mostly because I’ve never partaken in either of those activities despite residing in the Great White North for my entire life. Actually they might come and take my Canadian citizenship away at this admission, but alas this little drabble is about Seb’s first ski trip with the whole Evans brood.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	If you're not falling, you're not learning

Sebastian is all bundled up, sporting his new parka, a must since he’d been spending more time in Massachusetts now that Chris had permanently relocated back to the East Coast. Though he’d had to borrow all this other gear. Scott had graciously lent him an extra pair of snow pants, ski goggles and boots which had been pretty convenient, but despite being dressedfor a day on the mountain; Sebastian would much rather have spent all of his vacation time snuggled up with his boyfriend. Getting sweaty from a whole other form of physical activity that involves removing layers, not adding them.

“You ready?” Chris asks, a big smile on his face. The same one he’d been wearing since they arrived at the ski resort, and that was even before Seb had spent much the evening with Chris’ dick in his mouth.

“As I’ll ever be,” Sebastian tells him, though he’s still a little worried he’ll make a goof of himself.

It wasn’t like Sebastian hadn’t spent time skiing as a kid, because he had. It had just been a long time since he’d actually _done it_. And it didn’t help that his boyfriend had spent weeks convincing him to give snowboarding a try.

“Uncle Chris, will you ride the chair lift with me?” His nephew asks, tugging on Chris’ arm as soon as they meet up the rest of their travel party ready to head out to the hill.

The kids are reeling with excitement and Sebastian is starting to sweat in all these layers.

Chris looks at his boyfriend, who gives him a quick nod. 

“Sure, bud.” Chris tells him, mussing the boy’s hair. “We’ve gotta teach Seb here the ropes. He’s never been on a board before.”

The little boy’s eyes go wide at his uncle’s revelation and he turns his head to look at Sebastian. “Oh man, well don’t worry because Uncle Chris is the best teacher. He taught me _everything_ I know.” 

Both Chris and Sebastian burst into giggles at the earnestness in his nephew’s reply. 

“I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Sebastian tells him with a wink. 

And with that they head out the door for their big day of snow-filled fun.

***

Sebastian spends much of the day on his ass.

It turns out that while skiing and snowboarding seem similar enough that the skills _should_ transfer, it had taken him more than a couple wipeouts and some intense lessons from both Chris and his eight year old nephew to successfully make it down the hill.

The whole Evans clan had erupted into cheers when he finally did, and the feeling had lit Sebastian up like fireworks. 

“You having fun?” Chris asks him as they ride back up the chair lift together. 

“My ass is sore,” Sebastian grumbles at his boyfriend, who’s got an arm slung around his shoulder. 

Chris laughs, “Awww, that’s nothing new, sweetheart.”

Sebastian’s lips quirk into a smile. “No I guess it isn’t.”

***

 _“Wedgie power!”_ Sebastian shouts valiantly in his best superhero voice.

Chris stifles a giggle at the doorway at his boyfriend’s dramatic reading of _Captain Underpants,_ not wanting to interrupt the moment.

His heart is so full watching them together, cuddled up on the small twin bed. Miles’ arm looped around Seb’s, his head resting against Sebastian’s bicep, as he fights the pull of sleep to see the pages of his book.

The way Seb fits into his family better than any of his exes doesn’t surprise Chris in the least, because he’s never loved anyone the way he loves Sebastian Stan.

“He’s asleep,” Chris whispers to his boyfriend, watching as Seb’s about to turn to a new page. 

Sebastian closes the book, resting it on his lap; feeling the way the little boy’s chest is steadily rising and falling against him. Seb yawns feeling the exhaustion hit him too. “Must be all the fresh air.”

“Gonna have to wait a little while longer, Sleeping Beauty. Scott’s just cracked open an expensive bottle of scotch.” Chris tells him. “Thought we’d help him drink it.”

Sebastian nods, carefully scooting out of the twin bed.

When he meets Chris just outside the doorway, ready to head back into the family room; Chris’ strong hands halt Seb in his place. Chris brings his hands to rest on Seb’s biceps, and presses their foreheads together. 

“Everything okay?” Sebastian whispers between them. 

Chris takes the quiet moment in the hallway to hold Sebastian close and then tenderly almost reverently presses their lips together. 

“What was that for?” Sebastian asks when the kiss breaks, trying to search Chris’ blue eyes for some sort of explanation.

Chris gives him another kiss, equally as soft and chaste as the last, though it still takes Sebastian’s breath away. “Just for being you.”

***

With the kids down for the night, all the adults are enjoying a drink in the family room, a fire crackling in the beautiful stone fireplace.

Chris and Sebastian have taken residence on one side of the large leather sectional. Seb has his legs draped over Chris’ lap, and his boyfriend’s fingers are casually _and suggestively_ trailing up and down his denim-covered thighs.

The room is in a fit of giggles while Chris once again recounts Scott’s embarrassing New Hampshire ski story, just like he did on national television. Scott’s face is as bright as a tomato but he’s laughing right alongside his loved ones; almost as if he’s relishing in the memory of his misfortune.

Sebastian can’t help the laughter that escapes him at five year old Scott’s embarrassing mishap, but what surprises him most is just how much he’s grown to love these like family; not just as _Chris’ family_ but as his own.

Cuddled close with his boyfriend, Sebastian finds himself hoping that someday in the future they’ll be back here; with their kids tucked snuggly in little twin beds while the family tells the story of his first time on a snowboard. And while it definitely isn’t as embarrassing as Uncle Scott’s calamity; Sebastian will tell them that this was the place where he realized that he couldn’t imagine life without Chris Evans or his loud and crazy family. 


End file.
